


She's Mine

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, F/F, Possessive Chloe, chloe/mari, chlonette, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Chloe has never been good at sharing.





	She's Mine

**Title: She’s Mine  
** **Timeframe: College age  
** **Pairing: Chloe/Marinette  
** **Rating: T  
** **Warnings: f/f, drinking, language.  
** **Special thanks:   
** **Author’s Note: Directly inspired by daloochsdoodles on Tumblr’s photo Chloenette Clubbing and two of her other arts.**

Chloe has had it with the slew of drunk guys throwing themselves at her and her girlfriend. Marinette is _hers,_ and they can go to hell.She and Mari did not spend an hour getting ready for these losers to ogle and drool over them. They spent an hour getting ready so they could ogle at _each other_. She will have to speak with her father about having ladies only nights at the club.

She watches her love make her way across the club to the bar.In the couple of yards she’s taken, a guy has smacked her ass, offered her a drink, and if the bluenette’s glare is anything to go by offered to take her home.

It’s when Marinette is walking back to her, and a guy refuses to take no for an answer, that Chloe reaches her breaking point.She struts over to the other girl and her offender with a venomous expression on her face. She stops directly in front of her, slides her hand around the back of her neck, tangling her fingers into her hair, and kisses her forcibly.Marinette returns the kiss with just as much emotion, but softens the kiss some as her own hand wraps around the other girl’s waist. Chloe pulls away to glare at the offending man, growls, “She’s _mine,_ ”, and squeezes her girlfriend’s butt, which only makes Marinette laugh and kiss her neck in return.

“Was that really necessary, Chlo,” Marinette asks her when she’s gone.  
“Yes,” she tells her matter of factly, with another kiss.“I never was good at sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of a jealous/possessive Chloe.


End file.
